<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Дьявольская рокировка by fandom Tennant and Sheen 2020 (fandom_Tennant_Sheen_2020), HelenRad</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26303149">Дьявольская рокировка</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Tennant_Sheen_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Tennant%20and%20Sheen%202020'>fandom Tennant and Sheen 2020 (fandom_Tennant_Sheen_2020)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelenRad/pseuds/HelenRad'>HelenRad</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Humor, Romance, do not copy to another site, fandom Tennant and Sheen 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:40:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,701</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26303149</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Tennant_Sheen_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Tennant%20and%20Sheen%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelenRad/pseuds/HelenRad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>— Чем ты слушаешь, Кроули? Наше Соглашение пришло к своему логическому завершению.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale &amp; Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (объекты SCP)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Дьявольская рокировка</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Задание спецквеста: аватар совести</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Кроули не просто так гордился своими деяниями на Земле. До него ни одному демону не удавалось развести ангела на искушение. Хотя, если быть честным, дело было вовсе не в дурацком искушении и даже не в принципе. Но когда демоны бывали честными, даже сами с собой?</p><p>Быть демоном было удобно ещё и потому, что не надо было придумывать ни оправданий своим желаниям, ни объяснений своему поведению. Не без некоторых ограничений, конечно, — отчёты всё равно никто не отменял! — но Кроули казалось, что он устроился гораздо лучше Азирафеля. Особенно когда вместо утомительной поездки в Эдинбург мог целыми днями интриговать, распространяя слухи о Шекспире, Бёрбедже и «Гамлете», подогревая интерес самой искушённой публики. Разумеется, того же результата можно было легко добиться небольшим демоническим чудом, но это было бы не столь интересно.</p><p>Кроули собирался встретиться с Азирафелем в «Глобусе», чтобы ангел наглядно убедился, как демоны умеют держать слово. Успех «Гамлета» должен был частично сгладить недовольство Азирафеля путевыми неудобствами, а ящик отличного вина окончательно бы убедил, что их Соглашение — чертовски хорошая штука... ну, или ангельски, как посмотреть. К вину Кроули раздобыл корзину самых изысканных заморских фруктов. Он только всё никак не мог решить: пригласить Азирафеля лично, вручив при этом вино и фрукты, чтобы потом точно напроситься в гости, или же послать записку, а об угощении позаботиться чудом. В конце концов желание убедиться, что путешествие ангела благополучно завершилось, перевесило, и Кроули отправился с визитом в дом Азирафеля.</p><p>На стук Кроули никто не отреагировал, хотя в доме явно кто-то был. Пришлось стучать ещё и ещё. Дверь распахнулась совершенно неожиданно:</p><p>— Если вам не открывают, значит вам здесь не рады, — выпалил Азирафель, прежде чем разглядел гостя в темноте переулка. — Кроули, ты?</p><p>— А кто же ещё, ангел?</p><p>Мысль о том, что ему здесь могут быть не рады, сильно задела Кроули, а потому он просто поставил перед Азирафелем ящик вина и, водрузив на него корзину фруктов, попытался ретироваться.</p><p>— И куда это ты собрался? — в голосе Азирафеля зазвенела сталь.</p><p>— Ну, раз уж мне здесь не рады...</p><p>— Очень не рады, и это касается одного небезызвестного тебе Соглашения, — теперь Азирафель шипел сквозь стиснутые зубы.</p><p>— А с ним что не так?</p><p>— Всё! С ним всё не так!</p><p>Очевидно, произошло что-то из ряда вон выходящее, и это заставило Азирафеля так заговорить. Встревоженный Кроули быстро шагнул через порог и закрыл за собой дверь:</p><p>— Рассказывай!</p><p>Азирафель скептически оглядел Кроули, потом подхватил фрукты и направился в гостиную. Это уже становилось интересным, хотя от открывшейся перспективы разрыва Соглашения хотелось поучаствовать в какой-нибудь грандиозной заварушке смертных, вроде сожжения Рима, чтобы справиться с удушающим отчаянием и болью почти-одиночества. Вместо этого Кроули взял ящик и поспешил за ангелом, всё ещё надеясь, что просто всё не так понял.</p><p>В гостиной нещадно чадили свечи, придавая всем вещам несколько зловещий вид. Даже любимому мягкому креслу Азирафеля, даже софе, которую Кроули мысленно был готов считать своей. Бокалы на столике появились сами по себе, и вскоре в них рубиновым цветом заиграло вино, которым Кроули едва не захлебнулся, наблюдая, как ловко ангел избавляется от рафа. Азирафель отбросил неудобный воротник в сторону и потёр покрасневшую шею, после чего мучительно скривился:</p><p>— Всё вышло из-под контроля.</p><p>— Что именно?</p><p>— Всё! Мода эта дурацкая... Эдинбург... овцы... глава клана, кстати, очень недалёкий человек...</p><p>Всё это было слишком очевидно. Ничего нового. Но почему Азирафель выглядел таким расстроенным?</p><p>— Тебе не удалось его искусить? — вкрадчиво поинтересовался Кроули, гадая, что будет, назови он это дело неважным.</p><p>— Если бы, — Азирафель удручённо поморщился. — Этого главу клана даже искушать толком не пришлось.</p><p>— Тогда в чём дело?</p><p>— А вот в чём! — в то же мгновенье в руках Кроули появился лист тончайшей бумаги явно неземного происхождения. — Читай, не стесняйся.</p><p>Кроули прокашлялся и начал:</p><p>— <i>Ангелу Восточных врат Азирафелю надлежит явиться с докладом об использовании чудес в делах смертных не позднее земных суток с момента вручения данного предписания</i>, — Кроули поднял взгляд на скривившегося словно от зубной боли ангела и закончил: — Подпись неразборчива.</p><p>— Это Гавриил, — пояснил Азирафель. — Земные сутки истекают через три часа.</p><p>— И что?</p><p>— И всё, — теперь Азирафель казался несчастным. — А мне так здесь нравилось...</p><p>— Ты хочешь сказать, что тебя забирают отсюда? — Кроули всей своей сущностью ощутил дыханье бездны, на краю которой внезапно оказался. — Навсегда?</p><p>Азирафель кивнул.</p><p>— Но почему?</p><p>— Потому что Гавриил сразу поймёт, чем я занимался в Эдинбурге.</p><p>— Как?</p><p>— Искушения всегда оставляют след, — Азирафель погладил себя по груди. — Ничего особенного, всё проходит через пару недель...</p><p>— Но ты же как раз примерно столько же и добирался!</p><p>— По дороге я встретил разбойников и немного увлёкся, — вздохнул Азирафель.</p><p>— Как именно?</p><p>— Я внушил им, что если они будут отбирать деньги у богатых и отдавать их бедным, то это спасёт их души.</p><p>— Это же софистика, — не сдержался Кроули. — И ты, и я прекрасно знаем...</p><p>— В том-то и дело! Мне показалось, что благородная цель позволит этим господам стать чуточку лучше.</p><p>— Ангел, ты меня удивляешь.</p><p>— Наверное, это было немного неразумно и преждевременно. Полагаю, искушение главы клана всё же заставило меня немного потерять голову, что вновь возвращает нас к Соглашению.</p><p>— Ты хочешь его расторгнуть?</p><p>— Чем ты слушаешь, Кроули? Наше Соглашение пришло к своему логическому завершению.</p><p>— Но почему?</p><p>— По естественной и независящей от меня причине, — Азирафель смахнул одному ему видимую пылинку с рукава камзола и картинно возвёл очи горе. — Гавриил не потерпит такого нарушения правил и пришлёт сюда кого-нибудь другого. Полагаю, это будет Сандальфон — он неплохо зарекомендовал себя в Содоме и Гоморре.</p><p>— И ничего нельзя сделать?!</p><p>— Ничего, — Азирафель вздохнул. — И я даже не смогу забрать с собой свитки... и коллекцию книг... и уже никогда не открою букинистический магазин, о котором задумался совсем недавно.</p><p>— Какой ужас! — совершенно искренне заметил Кроули.</p><p>— И не говори, — Азирафель крутил бокал, любуясь рубиновыми отсветами. — И никакого вина. Ни соли, ни яичницы тоже не будет. Ни малосольной семги под укропным соусом, ни таверны на Бред-стрит, где тебе накроют в отдельной комнате.</p><p>— Чудовищно, — согласился Кроули.</p><p>— Именно.</p><p>— И это всё потому, что ты немного увлёкся?</p><p>— Мы немного увлеклись, — поправил Азирафель и кивнул: — Именно поэтому.</p><p>— Но это несправедливо!</p><p>— Всего лишь непостижимо.</p><p>— Постой, но это никак не связано с Её планом!</p><p>— Никак.</p><p>Кроули мучительно искал выход из создавшейся ситуации:</p><p>— А если Гавриил ничего не заметит, то ты вернёшься?</p><p>— Кроули, я же тебе говорю, он всё ощутит! Я сам чувствую эти флюиды.</p><p>Кроули принюхался и не ощутил ничего дурного.</p><p>— А от меня ты их тоже чувствуешь?</p><p>— Когда как, — Азирафель отставил бокал после пары маленьких глотков. — Когда ты творишь зло, это чувствуется.</p><p>— О да, — согласился Кроули. — Зло не спит! А добродетель вечно на страже.</p><p>— Зло вообще — возможно, — улыбка Азирафеля стала мягче. — А вот некоторое конкретное воплощение Зла обрело привычку время от времени преклонять голову. </p><p>— Ты сейчас о ком?</p><p>— Я сейчас в общем... обо всём. Хочу насладиться вином и приятной беседой... напоследок.</p><p>— А если Гавриил ничего не почувствует? — Кроули продолжал хвататься за соломинку.</p><p>— Я не люблю строить нереальные планы.</p><p>— Да нет же! Всё реально. Кроме отчёта тебе что-то грозит?</p><p>— Что значит твоё «кроме отчёта»? До этого отчёта дело даже не дойдёт.</p><p>Но Кроули уже было не остановить. Он разглядел в нагромождении ангельских условностей шанс всё исправить и не собирался его упускать.</p><p>— Ещё как дойдёт! Потому что вместо тебя на доклад пойду я!</p><p>Азирафель сердито оглядел Кроули и поджал губы:</p><p>— Я полагаю, ты находишь это смешным?</p><p>— Ты ничего не понял! Смотри, я пойду с отчётом вместо тебя, а поскольку я почти весь месяц вёл праведную жизнь, то никто ничего не заподозрит. А уж отчитаться так, чтобы тебе ещё и крыло позолотили, я сумею.</p><p>Азирафель задумчиво покружил пальцем по краю бокала, словно решая сложную задачу. Скорее всего, так оно и было, потому что когда он взглянул на Кроули, то пробормотал:</p><p>— Перо золотить не надо, иначе хлопот потом не оберёшься. От возросших ожиданий не приходится ждать ничего хорошего.</p><p>— Это значит «да»?</p><p>— Это значит, что этот вариант заслуживает внимания.</p><p>— Мои планы всегда приводят к успеху, — воодушевился Кроули.</p><p>— И именно поэтому ты пал, — напомнил Азирафель.</p><p>— Не то чтобы пал... скорее, скатился по наклонной.</p><p>— Это уже не столь важно, — кончиком пальца Азирафель коснулся губ и прищурился, пристально разглядывая Кроули. — Ты понимаешь, что это рискованное дело?</p><p>— На самом деле риск минимален! Если меня разоблачат, я всегда смогу представить всё так, будто осуществляю собственный коварный замысел. Допустим, мы враги и вечные антагонисты...</p><p>— В принципе, это не так далеко от истины...</p><p>— Не цепляйся к словам, ангел! — не дал ему развить мысль Кроули. — Допустим, в результате сложных манипуляций я поймал тебя в дьявольскую ловушку и решил внести смятение в ваши ряды... тогда я вполне могу принять твой образ и воспользоваться предписанием для организации небольшой шалости.</p><p>— Но...</p><p>— Не перебивай, ангел! Смотри, в этом случае тебя не только оставят на Земле, но и, возможно, захотят усилить твоё здесь присутствие.</p><p>Азирафель скривился:</p><p>— Лучше бы обошлось без усиления.</p><p>— Это в самом крайнем случае! — заверил Кроули. — Потом я стану вести себя идеально, твой возможный напарник заскучает и запросится обратно.</p><p>— Не нужен мне никакой напарник!</p><p>— Само собой, — согласился Кроули. — Мы сейчас рассматриваем самый неблагоприятный вариант, но я уверен, что всё будет гораздо проще. Я приду Наверх, доложу об использовании чудес, выслушаю напутственные речи и вернусь. Ничего сложного!</p><p>— Тебя послушать, так я вообще зря паникую.</p><p>— Абсолютно зря.</p><p>— И ты готов вот так просто пойти вместо меня?</p><p>— Ну да, — Кроули всё ещё не видел проблемы. — Ничего сложного. Схожу, немного развеюсь.</p><p>— Но... для этого ведь надо, чтобы ты и вёл себя так же, как я, — Азирафель явно готовился капитулировать.</p><p>— Разумеется. Мы сначала с тобой порепетируем. Прямо сейчас.</p><p>Кроули воодушевлённо прошёлся по комнате, с каждым шагом старательно сбавляя темп, пока, наконец, не приобрёл ту самую неторопливую плавность движений, по которой безошибочно узнавал Азирафеля даже за милю. Он сцепил руки на животе и благодушно улыбнулся:</p><p>— И как тебе такое?</p><p>— Я не видел себя со стороны, но, мне кажется, похоже, — Азирафель задумчиво покрутил бокал, прежде чем его осушить. — Допустим, внешне ты сумеешь меня скопировать, но как быть с манерой общения?</p><p>— Ангел, я тебя умоляю! — Кроули завёл руки за спину и прошёлся по комнате, старательно копируя походку Азирафеля. — Со мной ты общаешься гораздо чаще, чем со своим начальством, и я смотрю на тебя с большим интересом.</p><p>— Допустим, — Азирафель побарабанил пальцами по подбородку. — Но что делать с самим докладом?</p><p>— Об использовании чудес?</p><p>— Именно.</p><p>— Пф-ф! Не думаю, что у вас там какая-то особая бюрократия.</p><p>— Но у нас лимит на чудеса! Есть нормативы, инструкции... — через мгновение в руках Азирафеля появился толстенный том.</p><p>— Думаешь, у нас нет? — фыркнул Кроули. — К тому же, судя по прекрасной сохранности твоих инструкций, ты их не особо жалуешь.</p><p>— Не особо, — согласился Азирафель. — Но в общих чертах...</p><p>— Да будет тебе! У меня тоже где-то есть такие инструкции.</p><p>— А ты их читал? — оживился Азирафель.</p><p>— Ни разу! Но это не мешает мне быть на хорошем счету.</p><p>— Кроули, но тебе придётся хотя бы бегло взглянуть, чтобы ничем себя не выдать, — Азирафель наугад открыл книгу. — Вот, к примеру... нет, это не годится... или вот... тоже не то...</p><p>— Нет уж, теперь читай, — заинтригованный Кроули зашёл за спину ангела и попытался заглянуть ему через плечо: — Тут какая-то ерунда про уход за крыльями.</p><p>— Не ерунда, а про методику и порядок ухода, — Азирафелю хватило совести покраснеть. — Ты немного прав...</p><p>— Что значит «немного»?! Я или прав или нет, но ваш свод правил написан для идиотов.</p><p>— Не скажи! Его разрабатывал Гавриил. Лично.</p><p>— И почему я не удивлён?</p><p>— И после этого у тебя ещё остаётся надежда себя не выдать? — Азирафель горестно вздохнул. — Я никогда не позволяю себе критиковать руководство.</p><p>— Если ты хочешь, я могу отлизать ему зад.</p><p>— Кроули! Это отвратительная идея. Ты подумал, как я появлюсь там в следующий раз? Это же немыслимо... не говоря о том, что это негигиенично и привлечёт к тебе совершенно ненужное внимание, — Азирафель захлопнул книгу. — Как я мог забыть о твоём желании покрасоваться?</p><p>Кроули на миг показалось, что он всё испортил:</p><p>— Вообще-то это была шутка, ангел! Я просто шутил.</p><p>— Это была несмешная и неуместная шутка.</p><p>— Как скажешь. Но мне кажется, что ты волнуешься напрасно. Я умею сливаться с толпой и соответствовать ожиданиям. Я тоже когда-то...</p><p>— Я помню, Кроули, но ты пал. Возможно, как раз из-за таких нюансов.</p><p>— Да я не столько пал, сколько просто скатился по наклонной, — снова попытался оправдаться Кроули.</p><p>— Вот именно! — Азирафель дал понять, что не собирается обсуждать скользкие моменты демонической биографии. — Если ты не сможешь вести себя подобающим образом, то этот разговор лишён всякого смысла.</p><p>— Но я смогу! Где-то в глубине души я буду знать, что происходит, но снаружи меня никто ни в чём не заподозрит. Даже Михаил. Особенно если ты набросаешь мне тезисы про нецелевое использование чудес.</p><p>— Просто об использовании чудес в делах смертных. Не надо додумывать ничего лишнего, — Азирафель покрутил кистью руки. — Я подготовлю тезисы.</p><p>С этими словами он подошёл к секретеру, достал бумагу и перо и, склонившись над столешницей, принялся вдохновенно писать. Кроули завороженно смотрел, как растёт стопка бумаги перед ангелом — и это ещё не считая скомканных и отброшенных листков! — и как задумчиво Азирафель покусывает кончик пера, прежде чем записать свои тезисы. </p><p>— Ты не слишком увлёкся? — поинтересовался Кроули, когда стопка листов по толщине стала сопоставима с томом инструкций.</p><p>— Что? — Азирафель рассеянно взглянул на Кроули, прежде чем со вздохом отодвинул от себя бумаги. — Ты прав, это никуда не годится!</p><p>— Но я ничего не сказал.</p><p>— И тем не менее... пожалуй, будет лучше, если я тебе всё расскажу. Ты ведь запомнишь?</p><p>— Непременно!</p><p>И Азирафель начал пространный рассказ о чудесах, которые призваны немного скрашивать его жизнь и которые ну никак не влияют на окружающих смертных. Кроули легко соглашался с тем, что для создания, способного чудесить так же естественно, как и дышать, довольно сложно вспомнить, что отваживать мышей от свежей выпечки можно каким-то иным способом, кроме маленького и никем не замеченного чуда. А ведь были и другие такие же незначительные случаи, которые имели свойство накапливаться, отчего и происходило превышение лимита. Разумеется, без всякого недоброго умысла.</p><p>— Я всё понял, ангел! Не продолжай! — Кроули поднял руки. — У нас происходит примерно то же самое.</p><p>— Внизу? — изумился Азирафель.</p><p>— А где же ещё? Уверяю тебя, подмены никто и не заметит.</p><p>— Ты всегда был оптимистом, Кроули.</p><p>Наверное, так оно и было, но соглашаться с таким утверждением было неспортивно:</p><p>— Это всего лишь образ!</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>Принять ангельский облик получилось не сразу. Наверное, Кроули слишком торопился, и пока Азирафель не взял его за руку, выходило чёрт знает что такое.</p><p>— Успокойся, — едва слышно прошептал ангел.</p><p>— Я абсолютно спокоен, — огрызнулся Кроули, но, как ни странно, именно эта попытка увенчалась успехом.</p><p>Азирафель сначала пристально разглядывал его, будто боялся, что видение растает в воздухе, а потом осторожно коснулся лица Кроули. От нечаянной ласки волосы на затылке тотчас же встали дыбом, и когда Азирафель начал их приглаживать, устраняя беспорядок, Кроули едва не развоплотился от избытка самых разнообразных чувств: о таком он даже не мог и мечтать. Впрочем, не стоило забывать, что ангел не имел в виду ничего личного... не стоило...</p><p>— Похож, — голос Азирафеля чуть дрогнул. — И я действительно не чувствую в тебе зла или порока.</p><p>— Праведный образ жизни, я же говорил, — Кроули отступил на шаг, приходя в себя. — Ну что? Я могу идти?</p><p>— Уже? — изумился Азирафель таким тоном, будто у него были какие-то иные планы.</p><p>— А чего зря время тянуть? — усмехнулся Кроули. — Скорее уйду — скорее вернусь, все дела.</p><p>— Тебе надо переодеться. Прошу... </p><p>Азирафель жестом указал на маленькую комнату, которую, очевидно, использовал вместо гардероба. Впрочем, с тем же успехом комнату можно было счесть библиотекой или местом приёма пищи. Пока Кроули с интересом оглядывался, Азирафель достал из сундука точно такой же старомодный наряд, какой был на нем в «Глобусе»,  а из небольшой коробки — наплоенный раф.</p><p>— Может, обойдёмся без этого? — Кроули поморщился, вспоминая, как чесалась под всеми этими кружевами шея. — Кто такое сейчас носит?</p><p>— Я ношу, а значит, и ты, пока будешь изображать меня. Или ты передумал?</p><p>— Нет, что ты. Но за эту дрянь ты будешь должен мне ужин.</p><p>— Непременно.</p><p>Кроули чудесным образом переоделся и, покрутившись перед большим зеркалом, признал, что образ удался выше всяких ожиданий.</p><p>— Ну... я пошёл? — пожал он плечами.</p><p>— Я буду ждать, — пообещал Азирафель и улыбнулся: — Удачи тебе, дорогой.</p><p>Никто и никогда прежде не называл Кроули «дорогим», поэтому он опомнился только через пару улиц, всё ещё продолжая глупо улыбаться. Разумеется, это всё никуда не годилось! Он совсем не «дорогой», к тому же демон, который прямо сейчас отправляется на самое что ни на есть демоническое дело. Кроули сосредоточенно щёлкнул пальцами, отчего увязавшийся было за ним разбойного вида прохожий налетел на столб, а чёрный кот, собиравшийся перебежать дорогу, выгнул спину и с шипеньем бросился прочь. Отличная примета, если вдуматься. Впрочем, раздумывать-то как раз и не было времени — впереди чернел общий вход в их конторы. </p><p>Если у Кроули ещё и были до этого какие-то сомнения, то сейчас он отбросил их прочь. Ему была нужна уверенность, что всё получится, потому что иначе просто не могло быть. Он на мгновение замер у входа, выдохнул и толкнул тяжёлую дверь. Всё просто! Если раньше он спускался по истёртым ступеням каменной лестницы Вниз, то сейчас он просто поднимется Наверх. Ничего сложного, хотя, конечно, подъём мог быть и не таким крутым.</p><p>Кроули поднимался по ступеням, стараясь выровнять дыханье. Он пал прежде, чем было построено это здание, а потому даже отдалённо не мог представить, как там всё устроено. Внизу было темно, сыро, душно и временами сильно воняло серой. А Наверху? Наверняка должен быть какой-то контраст. Кроули преодолел последний пролёт и похвалил себя за точность прогноза: светло, просторно и немного ветрено. А вот снующих вокруг бездельников было столько же, как и Внизу. А ещё на Кроули никто не обращал внимания. И где здесь сидит начальство? Интуиция завела его в тупик с винтовой лестницей, ведущей вниз, так что пришлось возвращаться.</p><p>— Любезный, — подражая Азирафелю, Кроули поймал в коридоре какого-то очень молодого ангела, — я работаю на Земле и запамятовал, где найти Гавриила.</p><p>— А вам назначено?</p><p>— Да, — Кроули показал предусмотрительно захваченное для такого случая предписание.</p><p>— Я провожу вас. У нас недавно был ремонт, некоторые стены снесли, другие построили, и у Гавриила теперь своя приёмная.</p><p>— Надо же! — Кроули всплеснул руками. — Как это чудесно.</p><p>Незнакомый ангел странно взглянул на него, но промолчал, ускоряя шаг. На всякий случай Кроули тоже заткнулся, хотя до этого собирался выведать у этого наивного небожителя всю подноготную. Всё-таки, не разобравшись в хитросплетениях отношений с начальством, можно попасть впросак, чего бы не хотелось.</p><p>— Тебе туда, Азирафель. Третья дверь слева.</p><p>Кроули благодарно кивнул и поторопился. Гавриила он хотя бы помнил по прошлому, которое было у них общим. Когда-то. Очень давно.</p><p>За третьей дверью слева скрывался большой зал, бывший, очевидно, той самой приёмной. Кстати, Внизу о таком тоже заговорили... у Вельзевул... интересно, почему? Над единственной дверью пламенела цифра «сорок четыре», на которую уважительно поглядывали ангелы, чинно сидевшие на стульях вдоль стен. Кроули приветливо им улыбнулся и попытался пройти к Гавриилу.</p><p>— Здесь вообще-то очередь... </p><p>Кроули и не подозревал, что ангелы могут быть столь нелюбезными.</p><p>— Отлично. Но мне назначено.</p><p>— Всем назначено! Возьми талон и жди, как все.</p><p>— Талон? — изумился Кроули.</p><p>— Именно.</p><p>— А где его брать?</p><p>— Там.</p><p>В углу стоял какой-то ящик, и похоже, что талоны были в нём. Кроули попытался его открыть, но все его попытки не увенчались успехом. Когда он чуть было не оторвал крышку, к нему подошёл тот самый ангел, который настаивал на соблюдении очереди.</p><p>— Если ты его сломаешь, Гавриил сегодня больше никого не примет. В прошлый раз он заставил Кастиэля не только починить этот ящик, но и дежурить возле него неделю, объясняя, как им пользоваться.</p><p>— Э-э... спасибо, — нашёлся Кроули. — А как им пользоваться?</p><p>— Очень просто. Открываешь первый ящик и кладёшь туда своё предписание. Потом считаешь до десяти, открываешь второй ящик, где чудом должен появиться твой номер. Ничего сложного.</p><p>Кроули удачно пристроил своё предписание в ящик, досчитал до скольких надо, но во втором ящике ничего не появилось.</p><p>— Любезный, — снова позвал он доброго ангела. — Не получается.</p><p>— Попробуй ещё.</p><p>— Но у меня больше нет предписания.</p><p>— Тогда жди.</p><p>Кроули подождал, досчитав до двадцати, но ящик снова был пуст. Шея под рафом начала чесаться, не способствуя концентрации, и загородив ящик спиной от зрителей, Кроули от души потряс его, в надежде на чудо. Чудо произошло — теперь в ящике лежало две бумажки с номерами. Чёрт бы его побрал! Кроули взял обе и чинно сел на своё место, где, стараясь не привлекать к себе внимания, взглянул на эти дурацкие «талоны», понимая, что ангелы чужды арифметики и вообще счёта. Иначе как объяснить цифры «сорок два» и «пятьдесят шесть», в то время как сейчас на приёме у Гавриила был номер «сорок четыре»? Кроули решил подождать и зайти по первому же номеру, который сыграет. Это было хотя бы логично.</p><p>Однако Гавриил оказался не так прост: следующим к нему зашёл ангел под номером «тридцать один». Кроули ещё раз оглядел свои бумажки, благодаря уже кого угодно за то, что Внизу не додумались до такой системы. Представлять это безобразие в приёмной Вельзевул было совсем тоскливо, зато Кроули ничуть не удивился, когда после «тридцать первого» над дверью Гавриила засверкал номер «двадцать шесть». Надо было всё-таки трясти ящик сильнее — кто знает, может быть с десятком номеров дело пошло бы веселее? </p><p>Кроули не поверил глазам, когда увидел следующим номер «сорок два». Он одёрнул камзол и чинно дошёл до двери, раздумывая, стучать или нет. Внизу это было не принято, а из-за этой дурацкой игры в цифры он совсем упустил из вида понаблюдать, как входили другие. Чёрт-чёрт-чёрт! Кроули улыбнулся и вошёл в кабинет после короткого стука.</p><p>— О! Азирафель! Рад тебя видеть! — улыбка Гавриила во все тридцать два зуба выглядела плотоядно.</p><p>— И я тоже, Гавриил, — Кроули улыбнулся чуть скромнее. — Очень рад.</p><p>— Как дела на Земле? Смертные плодятся?</p><p>— Да, конечно. Всё, как Она хотела — плодятся и размножаются, — Кроули стойко выдержал похлопывание по плечу и продолжил: — Я готов.</p><p>— К чему?</p><p>— К докладу. Об использовании чудес.</p><p>— Ты слишком торопишься, Азирафель, — Гавриил поднялся из-за стола, широким жестом указывая на стул. — Присаживайся.</p><p>Кроули сел, ничуть не удивившись, когда перед ним чудесным образом появилась стопка чистой бумаги и вычурная чернильница с пером — от начальства он не привык ждать чего-то хорошего.</p><p>— Ты хочешь, чтобы я сначала написал отчёт? — решил уточнить он.</p><p>— Ты зришь в корень. Сначала отчёт, потом доклад, потом прения по твоему докладу. Таков План, — Гавриил веско поднял указующий перст.</p><p>— У моего доклада будут зрители?</p><p>— Только Михаил и Уриил.</p><p>— Хорошо, — Кроули натянуто улыбнулся. — Так мне писать отчёт?</p><p>— Разумеется.</p><p>Пока Кроули задумчиво тыкал в чернильницу пером, прикидывая, какими деяниями может похвастаться ангел, чтобы их не сочли чем-то выдающимся, Гавриил принялся расхаживать по кабинету. И если его перемещения в пределах видимости лишь слегка нервировали, отвлекая от главного, то моменты, когда он оказывался за спиной, совершенно не нравились Кроули. </p><p>— Скажи, Азирафель, а эта штука на твоей шее имеет какое-то значение?</p><p>Кроули вздрогнул, ощутив прикосновение к рафу. Пришлось несколько раз напомнить себе, что руководителями обычно становятся самые образцовые мудаки, а у Гавриила многообещающие задатки были ещё со времён сотворения мира. Впрочем, за Вельзевул таких привычек не водилось, отчего адская корпоративная этика казалась безупречной. </p><p>— Это всего-навсего одежда, — терпеливо разъяснил Кроули.</p><p>Гавриил погладил кружево воротника:</p><p>— И смертные такое носят?</p><p>— Да.</p><p>— Их одежда мне по нраву. </p><p>Щелчком пальцев Гавриил превратил свой хитон в одеяние, соответствующее лучшим традициям Азирафеля. Разумеется, золотого шитья на его камзоле оказалось сверх всякой меры, а пряжки туфель были усыпаны драгоценными камнями. Раф тоже получился великолепного золотистого оттенка. Глядя на приосанившегося Гавриила, Кроули решил, что пара комплиментов в адрес начальства вполне может способствовать лучшему принятию доклада:</p><p>— Хорошо выглядишь, Гавриил. Этот оттенок отлично оттеняет... — Кроули запнулся, чувствуя, что запас красноречия истощён. — Оттеняет глаза.</p><p>— Правда?</p><p>— Чистейшая.</p><p>— А как тебе мои чулки?</p><p>— Э-э... очень изысканные.</p><p>Гавриил вроде бы остался доволен и принялся рассматривать своё отражение в чудом появившемся зеркале, откровенно любуясь собой. Небольшая пауза дала возможность Кроули вспомнить про культурную жизнь Лондона и приписать себе — ну, или в данном случае Азирафелю! — открытие «Глобуса» и основание библиотеки. По его скромному мнению это должно было возвышать души и уводить их подальше от порока и разнообразных грехов, в изобретении которых смертным не было равных.</p><p>— Гавриил, почему никто не знает о докладе? </p><p>Появление Михаил было для Кроули подобно грому средь ясного неба. Он помнил её чудовищный энтузиазм и нетерпимость, считая их совсем не ангельскими, и не ждал от них ничего хорошего.</p><p>— Потому что это доклад будет для ограниченного круга лиц, — с нажимом заметил Гавриил, немного понизив голос.</p><p>— Что значит «для ограниченного круга»? И для чего ты обрядился в одежды смертных? Ладно, Азирафель, ему положено, на время визита...</p><p>— Прогресс не стоит на месте, Михаил. Мне кажется, что смертные чему-то научились, и их одежда придётся впору небесному воинству.</p><p>— Именно, — не смог остаться в стороне Кроули. — Я только что вернулся из Шотландии, там носят килты. Очень удобная одежда в бою, и каждому взводу можно присвоить свой оттенок тартана.</p><p>— Кого? — изумился Гавриил.</p><p>— Азирафель, тебе было бы уместнее помалкивать, — Михаил поджала губы. — Мы здесь наслышаны о твоих чудесах.</p><p>— И они никак не связаны с килтами, — идея уже захватила Кроули, и остановиться было выше его сил. — Вы только представьте! Эта одежда достаточно свободна и помогает смертным, привыкшим к ней, преодолевать тяжёлые препятствия: совершать быстрые переходы, переносить суровость погоды, переправляться через реки. Килт одинаково удобен как для жизни в лесу, так и в домах. Словом, он помогает справиться с тем, с чем обычная одежда не в силах.</p><p>— Браво, Азирафель! — Михаил сомкнула ладони в пародии на аплодисменты. — Это познавательно, но почему бы тебе не рассказать о чудесах, лимит на которые ты постоянно превышаешь?</p><p>— Лимит? — Кроули выдохнул, готовясь к бою. — Ну, да... лимит. Я считаю, что он занижен.</p><p>— Как?! — возмущению Гавриила, казалось, не было предела. — Ты отвергаешь мои эмпирические заключения?</p><p>— Я считаю, что в них следует внести коррективы. Так сказать, после проверки практикой.</p><p>— Михаил! — Гавриил развёл руками, не находя слов. — Похоже, он слишком поверхностно изучал методические рекомендации.</p><p>— У меня были большие подозрения на этот счёт, — прищурилась Михаил.</p><p>Кроули стало не по себе. Кто знает этих ангелов? Вдруг на Земле могут работать только те, кто выучил наизусть эту чёртову методичку? Но, с другой стороны, Азирафель же как-то работал... но всё же лучше не обострять.</p><p>— Мне кажется, надо внести дополнение в рекомендации. Маленькое.</p><p>— И какое же?</p><p>— Про форс-мажор, — быстро выдохнул Кроули. — Бывают всякие экстренные случаи. Нападения разбойников, к примеру. Вы знаете, какие опасности подстерегали меня в лесах Шотландии?</p><p>— Ты отразил это в отчёте? — строго поинтересовался Гавриил.</p><p>— Ещё не успел.</p><p>— Очень плохо, — Гавриил покрутил шеей, явно испытывая неудобство от воротника. — Я бы сказал, отвратительно! Чем ты занимался всё это время?</p><p>Кроули мог бы сказать, чем он занимался, вместо того чтобы писать отчёт! И кто его беспрестанно отвлекал, хвастаясь то чулками, то сюртуком, но Азирафель предупреждал его, что Гавриила лучше не бесить. Особенно когда от него зависит судьба резидента на Земле.</p><p>— Я писал.</p><p>— Азирафель, тебе лучше заниматься делом. </p><p>С таким отношением к ангелу Кроули смириться не мог.</p><p>— А давайте, я расскажу вам о своём деле?</p><p>Ответом ему стали удивлённые взгляды, чего в принципе было достаточно. Напомнив себе о важности сохранения образа Азирафеля, Кроули продолжил:</p><p>— Смертные не так просты и безобидны, как казалось вначале. Но этого стоило ожидать! Ведь первым, что они сделали, покинув Эдем, было убийство. Льва!</p><p>— Ты не рассказывал о таком Азирафель.</p><p>— Тогда отчёты ещё не стали обычной практикой, а я был сильно потрясён, чтобы обсуждать Её творение, — отмахнулся Кроули и продолжил: — А вы видели, во что они превратили Крестовые походы?! А желание поработить себе подобных? Я знаю, что кроме меня на Земле работает демон Кроули — мой вечный противник и оппонент! — так вот даже ему не под силу организовать такое в полном объёме.</p><p>— Может, он просто лучше работает?</p><p>— А может, у него просто нет лимита на чудеса, и он себе ни в чём не отказывает?</p><p>— Но... — от возмущения Гавриил не сразу подобрал слова. — Но у нас же с ними мораторий!</p><p>— Вы договариваетесь с противником? — вкрадчиво поинтересовался Кроули.</p><p>— Так было с самого начала! Лимит на чудеса вплоть до Последней Битвы. Мы должны мягко и ненавязчиво подталкивать смертных на свою сторону. Мягко и ненавязчиво!</p><p>— А Внизу об этом знают?</p><p>— Я разберусь! — Гавриил хлопнул ладонью по столу.</p><p>— А хотите, я расскажу вам о четырнадцатом веке?</p><p>— Нам это неинтересно, — отрезала Михаил.</p><p>— Очень жаль. Это здорово бы помогло пересмотреть лимиты.</p><p>— Мы разберёмся и сообщим тебе о своём решении, — Михаил взглядом остановила Гавриила, собравшегося что-то сказать, и натянуто улыбнулась Кроули. — Мы услышали тебя, Азирафель, и ты можешь возвращаться на службу.</p><p>— И это всё?</p><p>— А чего ты хотел? — Гавриил потёр руки и принялся перебирать бумаги на столе. — Твой отчёт не готов, доклад тоже...</p><p>— Я быстро!</p><p>— Не надо быстро, Азирафель! Надо правильно.</p><p>Кроули пережил ещё два покровительственных похлопывания по плечу и оставил кабинет Гавриила. Вроде бы всё прошло успешно.</p><p>Ангелы в приёмной уставились на Кроули с огромным интересом, и он не придумал ничего лучше, чем приветливо помахать им рукой, широко улыбаясь. Кажется, это произвело должное впечатление, потому что во взглядах появилось то самое выражение, что возникало у Хастура после особо удачного выступления Кроули. Пф-ф! Пожалуй, за такое можно стребовать и несколько ящиков вина, не говоря уже о множестве приятных вечеров за его дегустацией.</p><p>— Азирафель, можно тебя на минуточку?</p><p>Этого ангела Кроули не помнил, но почему-то не возникло сомнений в его определении.</p><p>— Сандальфон? Содом и Гоморра?</p><p>— Ты меня помнишь, — улыбка на круглом лице была настолько же фальшивой, насколько уместной.</p><p>— Такое забудешь. Ты что-то хотел?</p><p>— Как у тебя всё прошло? Там? — он выразительно указал взглядом в сторону кабинета Гавриила.</p><p>— Великолепно! — Кроули улыбнулся одной из лучших улыбок Азирафеля. — Меня наконец-то услышали и, возможно, даже пересмотрят лимиты на чудеса.</p><p>— Это так мило...</p><p>Глядя, как перекосило Сандальфона, Кроули заподозрил, что тот мечтает о тёплом местечке на Земле. Разумеется, этого нельзя было допустить, учитывая, что в опасной близости от Гавриила возможность плетения интриг была просто чудовищной. Не говоря уже о том, что Азирафелю и в голову не придёт вести в ответ такую же грязную игру.</p><p>— Рад, что ты так считаешь. У тебя есть минутка?</p><p>— Конечно, — Сандальфон вытер явно вспотевшие ладони о хитон.</p><p>Кроули завёл его за угол и подмигнул с видом заговорщика, подающего тайный знак своим. Сандальфон, кажется, перестал не только дышать, но и силой духа остановил мыслительную деятельность, потому что яростно закивал, стоило спросить:</p><p>— Хочешь на Землю?</p><p>Сандальфон запоздало сообразил, что выдал себя, и принялся выкручиваться:</p><p>— Я не в том смысле. Просто если вдруг тебе понадобится помощь, то знай — я готов!</p><p>Избавиться от такого «помощника» стало делом чести для Кроули, и он задумчиво уставился на чрезмерно инициативного ангела.</p><p>— Помощь, говоришь? Ты прав, очень нужна. Ты же знаешь о лимите на чудеса?</p><p>— Конечно! Статья восемьдесят восьмая, параграф третий, пункт двадцать два, — заученно отчеканил Сандальфон.</p><p>Кроули уважительно присвистнул:</p><p>— Молодец. Ты мне понадобишься в анатомическом театре.</p><p>— Где?</p><p>— Не важно. Я курирую развитие медицины у смертных, а для её развития очень важно подогревать интерес к исследованиям. Анатомия очень важная отрасль, чтобы отказаться от нашего контроля.</p><p>— Но зачем? — Сандальфон выглядел обескураженным.</p><p>— Понимаешь, тут всё дело в том, откуда берутся трупы, — Кроули постарался, чтобы в его взгляде загорелось пламя фанатизма.</p><p>— Чьи трупы?</p><p>— Смертных. Согласись, они для этого подходят.</p><p>Сандальфон ошалело кивнул, давая возможность Кроули продолжить:</p><p>— Так вот, смертные, как обычно, слегка увлеклись, и в анатомических театрах стали появляться трупы сомнительного происхождения... проще говоря, с признаками насильственной смерти. Как ты понимаешь, эта деятельность негативно сказывается на наших общих показателях, чего мы допустить не можем!</p><p>— Не можем, — согласился Сандальфон.</p><p>— Поэтому я внедрю тебя в банду преступников.</p><p>— Меня?</p><p>— Именно! Ты новичок на Земле, тебя никто не сможет опознать, и поэтому мы всех разоблачим!</p><p>— Это ты сам придумал? — осторожно поинтересовался Сандальфон.</p><p>— Гавриил одобрил, — Кроули уже вошёл во вкус и откровенно наслаждался происходящим. — Он мне намекнул, что, возможно, найдётся доброволец для этого сложного дела. Бесстрашный и не знающий сомнений, ведь работать придётся в условиях действующего лимита на чудеса. Такой, как ты, Сандальфон. Думаю, что этим телом придётся пожертвовать.</p><p>— Почему?</p><p>— Преступники непременно тебя убьют и тем самым выдадут себя! Тут-то я их и разоблачу, — Кроули облизнул пересохшие губы. — Возможно, они даже будут тебя пытать.</p><p>— Меня-то за что?</p><p>— Чтобы выяснить, кто ты и кто тебя послал. Не думаю, что тебе надо будет проявлять стойкость — говори всё, как знаешь.</p><p>Сандальфон тяжело сглотнул, а когда заговорил, его голос зазвучал фальцетом:</p><p>— Это обязательно?</p><p>— Это поможет тебе меньше мучиться. Ну, видишь ли, человеческие тела очень восприимчивы к боли. Конечно, чудо могло бы помочь, но ты же знаешь нашу бюрократию: пока напишут новую методичку, пока её внедрят... к тому времени у тебя уже будет ново тело. Может, даже не одно!</p><p>— Почему не одно? — пискнул Сандальфон.</p><p>— У меня много планов, — Кроули многообещающе кивнул.</p><p>— Э-э... может, тогда тебе лучше присмотреть помощника из молодёжи? Знаешь, они такие энтузиасты.</p><p>— Мне нужен кто-то опытный. Стойкий. Смелый. Такой, как ты, Сандальфон!</p><p>Кроули мог уже поздравить себя с победой: профилактическая беседа прошла успешно, однако он не любил останавливаться на полпути. Когда Сандальфон, криво улыбаясь, попытался попрощаться, Кроули цепко ухватил его за край хитона:</p><p>— И знаешь что? Ты ведь тогда так и не покончил с содомитами.</p><p>— Чего? — глаза Сандальфона никогда прежде не были такими большими.</p><p>Кроули важно кивнул и прошептал:</p><p>— Они расползлись по всей Земле. И не упустят ни одной упругой задницы.</p><p>Для чистоты эксперимента надо было, конечно, ущипнуть его за зад, но и без того эффект превзошёл самые смелые ожидания: Сандальфон задушено пискнул что-то похожее на слова прощания и ретировался так быстро, как позволяло ему его тело. Кроули записал этот раунд за собой и, насвистывая, начал спускаться. Настроение было шикарным, и он чуть было вместо выхода на улицу Лондона по привычке не свернул Вниз. Хорош бы он был там в образе Азирафеля!</p><p>— Как всё прошло? — в ангельском взгляде плескалась тревога.</p><p>— Просто великолепно, — первым делом Кроули избавился от этого чудовищного воротника и расстегнул пару пуговок на камзоле. — Гавриил пообещал пересмотреть лимиты.</p><p>— На чудеса?</p><p>— Именно.</p><p>Азирафель было воспрянул, но почти сразу огорчённо вздохнул:</p><p>— Михаил будет против.</p><p>— А у вас разве не Гавриил всё решает?</p><p>— Конечно, нет! У нас существует плюрализм мнений, и важные решения принимаются большинством голосов.</p><p>— А голосуют все? — невинно поинтересовался Кроули.</p><p>— Разумеется, нет, — Азирафель сердито взглянул на Кроули. — Будто у вас не так.</p><p>— Не так. У нас Вельзевул в такие игры не играет, а важные решения принимает Сам...</p><p>— Вам проще, — согласился Азирафель.</p><p>— Гораздо. А ещё я убедил Сандальфона, что подсиживать тебя — чертовски плохая идея.</p><p>— Правда? </p><p>— Истинная правда. Он согласился с моими доводами и признал, что лично ему будет лучше Наверху. Безвылазно.</p><p>— Что-то мне подсказывает...</p><p>— Всё нормально, ангел, — перебил его Кроули. — У нас всё получилось.</p><p>Щелчком пальцев Кроули вернул себе свою внешность, вторым — одежду, после чего развалился на не самом мягком диване в гостиной Азирафеля:</p><p>— Помнится, ты обещал угостить меня вином.</p><p>К его чести, о таких обещаниях Азирафель всегда помнил и спешил исполнить. Вроде бы как даже с удовольствием. Вот и сейчас он принес не только пузатую бутыль, причудливо оплетённую виноградной лозой, но и сыр, вяленое мясо и виноград, явно находя это сочетание изысканным и удачным. Кроули не возражал, потому что в компании ангела его устраивало абсолютно всё, не говоря уж о каких-то странных закусках.</p><p>— Не могу поверить, — Азирафель покачивал бокалом, бросая поверх него быстрые взгляды на Кроули. — Как получилось, что тебя никто не узнал?</p><p>— Потому что я очень хорош.</p><p>— Это-то как раз и понятно, — улыбнулся Азирафель. — Я про то, что тебя не узнали.</p><p>Кто бы что ни говорил, идти Наверх стоило хотя бы ради такого признания... ну и вообще... Кроули жмурился под ласковым взглядом Азирафеля, мечтая чтобы этот вечер никогда не заканчивался.</p><p>— Если хочешь, я могу сходить за тебя, — вдруг предложил Азирафель.</p><p>— Куда? — Кроули даже снял очки, чтобы лучше видеть.</p><p>— Вниз, — Азирафель широко улыбнулся. — Мне не трудно.</p><p>Кроули как раз сделал глоток, а потому мучительно закашлялся, проклиная реакции земного тела — всё же размещать в столь опасной близости пищевод и трахею было системной ошибкой. Азирафель заботливо похлопал Кроули по спине и продолжил:</p><p>— Наверняка у тебя может сложиться подобная ситуация, и я хочу, чтобы ты знал, что можешь на меня рассчитывать.</p><p>Прежде чем энергично замотать головой, Кроули вспомнил мрачные коридоры, тошнотворный запах серы и обитателей своей конторы:</p><p>— Не-не-не, ангел! Это совершенно лишнее.</p><p>— Думаешь, я не справлюсь? — взгляд Азирафеля мгновенно стал холодным и острым.</p><p>— Ты справишься с чем угодно, — признал Кроули, — просто там...</p><p>— Что там?</p><p>— В общем, тебе не понравится. Хотя, конечно, Вельзевул не станет устраивать вход в свой кабинет по талонам, потому что понимает, насколько это бессмысленное занятие.</p><p>— По талонам? Ты не рассказывал.</p><p>— Вот, говорю. Чтобы попасть в кабинет Гавриила, надо трясти ящик, брать талон, а потом ждать своей очереди.</p><p>Азирафель скривился:</p><p>— Какой ужас.</p><p>— Не то слово! Тебе такое точно не понравится. Но мне кажется, что тебя не станут часто вызывать. Будут довольствоваться отчётами.</p><p>— Почему ты так решил?</p><p>— Считай это особой демонической интуицией.</p><p>— Кроули, ты больше ничего не хочешь мне рассказать? — Азирафель подозрительно прищурился.</p><p>В общем-то, рассказывать было особо не о чем, разве что похвастаться:</p><p>— Я пробудил у Гавриила интерес к одежде смертных, так что, возможно, у вас появится новая форма. Хитоны, как ты понимаешь, давным-давно устарели.</p><p>— И почему я не удивлён? — пробормотал Азирафель. — Кроули, если есть что-то ещё, о чём ты умолчал, то сейчас самое время сказать.</p><p>— Я же был тобой, ангел! А потому вёл себя соответственно. Ничего лишнего!</p><p>Азирафеля этот аргумент окончательно убедил, и он наконец-то расслабился настолько, что с удовольствием выслушал рассказ Кроули про Шекспира, «Гамлета» и Бёрбеджа. «Глобус» процветал, публика неистовствовала — что ещё нужно для хорошей новости? Хотя, конечно, комедии Шекспира были гораздо интереснее.</p><p>Прогноз Кроули оказался верным — Азирафеля не приглашали Наверх несколько десятилетий, за которые, впрочем, не произошло ничего особо примечательного. Такое положение вещей было приятным, но надеяться, что так будет продолжаться вечно, всё же не стоило. Зато Кроули теперь знал, чем и как рискует Азирафель, а потому предлагал ему для обмена совершенно необременительные задания, да и сам не сильно усердствовал, целиком полагаясь на фантазию смертных, которая в его отчётах начинала играть просто ослепительными красками. Азирафель, похоже, тоже уловил тенденцию, сократив свои поездки до минимума. И кто бы возражал? Гораздо приятнее проводить время в застольных беседах, чем седлать коня и мчаться в ночь по совершенно пустяковому делу.</p><p>Кстати, беседы обычно сопровождались обильными возлияниями и некоторыми кулинарными излишествами, что только усиливало их притягательность. Со временем поводы для встреч становились всё разнообразнее, и пусть все они были ограничены неким Соглашением, Кроули уже позволял себе надеяться на большее. В конце концов, прогресс по сравнению с прошлыми тысячелетиями оказался огромным, а диван в гостиной Азирафеля как-то незаметно из места для гостей превратился в место Кроули, и это был ещё один повод для гордости. Помимо ласкового обращения «мой дорогой».</p><p>Кроули несколько раз ударил в медную пластинку вошедшим в моду молотком и сильно удивился, не услышав привычного «Изыди!», после которого дверь обычно широко открывалась. Он постучал ещё и ещё, прежде чем повернул ручку и вошёл в жилище Азирафеля. Странно, но не чувствовалось никаких следов ангельского присутствия. От паники Кроули удержал листок бумаги, на котором, явно для привлечения внимания, стояла бутылка вина. Азирафель был краток:</p><p><i>«Вызвали в контору. Скоро буду. Располагайся» </i>.</p><p>Разумеется, никакое вино не могло заменить хозяина, но оно вполне годилось, чтобы скрасить время ожидания. Кроули развалился на своём диване и сделал первый глоток, пытаясь убедить себя в том, что этот вызов Наверх никак не связан с возможными переменами. К концу третьей бутылки ему это почти удалось, а после пятой он просто уснул, чтобы скоротать время.</p><p>— Кроули! Да проснись ты уже...</p><p>Похоже, Азирафель был не в духе. Пытаясь быстро встать, Кроули упал с дивана.</p><p>— Нгх... </p><p>— Мне надо выпить, — объявил Азирафель, попеременно заглядывая в пустые бутылки. — Горло пересохло.</p><p>— Всё хорошо, ангел? — Кроули наконец сумел подобрать подходящие случаю слова.</p><p>— Всё тип-топ.</p><p>Кроули не понял, к чему относилось такая странная характеристика — к оценке визита в контору или же это была радость обнаружения пары полных бутылок, а потому осторожно уточнил:</p><p>— Тебе увеличили лимиты?</p><p>— Какие лимиты? — Азирафель оторвался от бутылки, чтобы настороженно взглянуть на Кроули. Впрочем, его взгляд тут же потеплел: — А-а... ты про лимиты на чудеса.</p><p>— Да.</p><p>— Их пока рассматривают, — Азирафель утолил первую жажду и устроился в своём кресле напротив Кроули, доставая из-под стола не замеченную ранее корзину со снедью. — Но у меня был странный разговор с Гавриилом... и с Сандальфоном.</p><p>— Вот как, — Кроули почесал бровь горлышком подобранной у дивана бутылки. — И чего они хотели?</p><p>— Гавриил показывал мне эскизы военной формы, — Азирафель мечтательно улыбнулся. — Это было даже мило. Но знаешь, мне кажется, что длина килтов немного... э-э-э...</p><p>— Стильная?</p><p>— Смелая.</p><p>— И это всё, что тебя смутило?</p><p>— Не совсем. Михаил такого авангардизма не одобряет, но Гавриил назвал это «инициативой снизу» и согласовал приказ.</p><p>— А ведь он прав, — усмехнулся Кроули.</p><p>— Что на Последнюю битву надо принарядиться?</p><p>— Нет, — улыбка Кроули стала ещё шире. — В том, что это инициатива снизу. Так сказать, с наилучшими пожеланиями.</p><p>— Ну тебя!</p><p>— А что Сандальфон? — решил сменить скользкую тему Кроули.</p><p>— Я помню, что ты говорил о его желании пожить на Земле...</p><p>— Былом желании.</p><p>— Именно! Так вот, Сандальфон отчего-то начал меня избегать, а когда я подстерёг его в коридоре, чтобы разобраться, он почему-то заговорил про содомитов и по секрету сообщил, что начал изучать порнографию. Не хочешь объяснить эту странность?</p><p>— Нет, — Кроули пожал плечами. — Могу поклясться, что про порнографию я ему слова не сказал. Наверняка нахватался у смертных в один из визитов.</p><p>— Скорее всего, — согласился Азирафель.</p><p>— А методичку не переписали? </p><p>— Гавриил сказал, что пока недостаточно оснований, — Азирафель заглянул на дно бутылки и улыбнулся. — И знаешь, что, Кроули?</p><p>— Что?</p><p>— Ты — молодец! Никто ничего даже не заподозрил. </p><p>— А что я говорил? — от похвалы внутри Кроули что-то сладко замирало и отдавалось немым восторгом. — Главное, соблюсти формальности и красиво отчитаться.</p><p>Согласиться с этим сомнительным утверждением Азирафель не мог, но уже и не возражал, как бывало когда-то прежде, а стало быть, через пару-тройку сотен лет Кроули мог рассчитывать и на что-то большее. Воображение пока отказывалось представить, что именно это будет, но совершенно точно не обойдётся без старого доброго искушения. Хотя, если быть честным, дело было вовсе не в дурацком искушении и не в принципе. Но когда демоны бывали честными, даже сами с собой? А раз так, то следовало просто подождать.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>